Rescue Me
by Damion Starr
Summary: What if J.D. and Rain had lived? Moviefic, Songfic Rescue by Ashanti


Resident Evil: Rescue Me  
  
Author's Note: J.D. and Rain didn't die in the end, but everyone else did. (Sorry to those I piss off because of this.) J.D.'s POV. J.D./Rain shippy, probably the first one. I'm so proud!  
  
Disclaimer: Story: The Resident Evil characters do not belong to me, but this story does. Song: "Rescue" by Ashanti. Doesn't belong to me either.  
  
I carried Rain out of the tramcar. She clung to me weakly. The anti- virus had worked, but she was still sick. "Don't worry. I'll get you to a hospital. You're gonna be fine. She rested her head against my shoulder and nodded. 'God, she looks worse.'  
  
Alone and I'm feeling wanted  
  
Try to wait but my body calling You're the one So why don't you come and rescue me  
  
Just as we got through the blast doors they began to close. "Good timin'" Rain said hoarsely with a weak smile. Instead of going to the front doors of the mansion, I started looking into other rooms for somewhere to rest. I finally found a bedroom. I laid Rain on the king-sized bed and turned to go. She grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" "I saw a kitchen. I was gonna get us something to eat." "Oh," She let go of my arm. I smiled, leaned over, and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."  
  
I'll be here while you on your way  
  
Counting down 'till I see your face Hurry up cause I love the way you rescue me  
  
I hurried in the kitchen. I didn't feel comfortable leaving Rain alone. I grabbed a bunch of fruit and headed back to the room. "Hope you're hungry-" I froze in the doorway. Rain's face was lulled away from me, toward the window, and her arm was hanging over the side of the bed. She was still; too still. "Rain?" She didn't move. I dropped the food and ran to her side. "Rain? Rain?!" I cupped her face in my hands. "Rain!"  
  
Now you're here  
  
Come on out The rain soaking Wet body glistening Finally, we could do something so rescue me  
  
She moaned softly and moved in my grip. "Rain-" I broke off, trying not to cry. She groaned again. "J.D. ...." I took one of her hands in both of mine. "It's all right. I'm here," Her eyes slid open. I smiled and stroked her hair. "You scared the shit outta me, ya know?" She smiled slightly. "Sorry," I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "It's okay. Just don't do it again, deal?" "Deal."  
  
Can't believe how it's going down  
  
I'm so obsessed with this love I found It got my head spinning round and round Just rescue me  
  
I opened my eyes and looked into hers. My heart ached from the pain I saw in her eyes. "J.D.," I said nothing. I just kept my eyes on hers. "Something's wrong," I nodded. "I know," "Help me," Her eyes glittered with tears. I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her. She returned the kiss and deepened it. My lips trailed from hers to her neck. "Take me, J.D. Please," She whispered in my ear. I began to undress her.  
  
All night long  
  
Take me away to another place Rescue me Save me, save me, save me All night long Take me away to another place Rescue me Save me, save me, save me  
  
When I woke up my arm was draped around Rain's waist. I stared at her face, glad to see peace instead of pain. I brushed a chunk of bangs from her eyes. She moved a little beneath my touch. I rested my hand on the side of her face. Her eyes opened and she smiled painfully. "Hi," I smiled. "Mornin'. Feelin' any better?" Her smile fell and she shook her head. I frowned. "Well, maybe a shower will make you feel better."  
  
I come alive when I feel your touch  
  
I can drown in this pool of love You could get what I'm thinkin' of Come rescue me  
  
I pulled on my pants and went around to Rain's side of the bed. I cradled her in my arms and headed for the bathroom. She had to turn on the water for me. "Put me down, I can handle this." I raised my eyebrow incredulously. "Are you sure?" She nodded. I set her on her feet. "You can go. I'll be okay." She said when I didn't leave. I lingered a little longer, then finally left. I sprawled across the bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the running water. 'This is a nice place, considering what it leads to.' Suddenly, a loud thud interrupted my thoughts. I sat up quickly. "Rain?" I called. No answer. I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Rain was laying on the floor, half out of the shower. I dropped to my knees beside her. "Rain! Rain!"  
  
What you think couldn't be replaced  
  
If you was gone I would find a way To get you back Cause I love the way you rescue me  
  
She rolled over onto her back. "Rain?" "What happened?" "You passed out. I'm taking you to a hospital," "But-" "Now," I wrapped a towel around her and helped her into the bedroom. She reached for her clothes. "Wait," I went over to the dresser and found a large white shirt and baggy white pants. "Put these on. It'll be more comfortable," She got the clothes on, with my help, and I picked her up. She started to protest, then fell silent. We were halfway to the front door when they burst open. I only managed to take a step backwards before men in huge white suits surrounded us. "This one's been infected," One man said and pulled Rain from my arms. "She's had the anti-virus," I said, taking a step forward and reaching for Rain. Two other guys grabbed my arms and held me back. The man with Rain turned toward the doors, where a gurney was waiting. "J.D.," Rain called weakly. "Rain!" I lunged toward her, but was held back. "Rain! Rain," I passed out.  
  
Laying here with you in the dark  
  
I always knew you could shift my heart When I'm with you I don't want to stop So rescue me  
  
I woke up in a ridiculously white room. It reminded me of an operating room, only brighter. I sat up and gasped. There was a mirror right across from me. I was covered in wires. I pulled them from my skin and looked around, bewildered. I finally saw the door. I also saw the keypad to open it. I frowned, then noticed the scalpel on the tray beside the table I had been laying on. I grabbed it, crossed to the door, and stabbed the tiny knife into the keypad. It sparked and a click signaled that the door was unlocked. I eased the door open and slipped into the hallway, taking the scalpel with me. I expected to run into somebody, anybody, but I didn't. I glanced into rooms, looking for Rain. I finally found her room. The door was locked and there was no keypad on the outside. I looked around for something to break the window with, but there was nothing. Finally, I ripped off the bottom of one of the legs of my pants, up to the knee, and wrapped it around my fist. I paused, unsure of whether I should, then I saw Rain's pale face again. Without another thought I punched the glass. It shattered into the room. I carefully snaked my arm in and stabbed the keypad with the scalpel. The door swung open and I ran in, ignoring the pain in my feet as I tread over the glass. "Rain? Rain?"  
  
Only you can fulfill my need  
  
Take me away from this agony I want to live out my fantasy Just rescue me  
  
I cupped her face in my hands. "Rain?"  
  
She sighed and opened her eyes. "J.D.," I smiled and hugged her. "It's all right. I'm gonna get you out of here," She had wires similar to mine on her, as well as tubes, but they had taken off her clothes and now she was only covered in a white blanket. I pulled the wires off of her and went to remove a tube running into her wrist when she stopped me. "Wait," I looked at her. "Don't waste your time," "What do you mean?" She turned her face away from me. "Rain. Rain, look at me," She forced her eyes to mine. "What do you mean?" I asked softly. Her glistening eyes seemed to search mine for a minute, then she spoke. "I'm dying." My mouth dropped open. "What?"  
  
All night long  
  
Take me away to another place Rescue me Save me, save me, save me All night long Take me away to another place Rescue me Save me, save me, save me  
  
Tears began to slide down her face. "I heard some people talking. I had a bad reaction to the anti-virus," She tore her eyes from mine and turned away from me again. I sat on the edge of the table, not wanting to believe what she was saying. "It's eaten away most of the muscles and organs in me," I glanced over at her. Her eyes were closed. "It won't be long, now," She said quietly. "No," I whispered. "No!" I jumped to my feet. "You can't do this to me! Not now! I need you!" I began to cry. I took her face in my hands. "Damnit, Rain, you can't leave me. I love you," I pleaded. She started to sob. I gathered her into my arms and held her close. "I love you, J.D.," She went limp and silent. "No," I laid her back down. "Rain?!" I said frantically, shaking her. "Rain, wake up! Please!" She did nothing. She was dead. "No!" I sobbed, dropping to my knees. "Rain!" I screamed with all my strength, as if that would bring her back.  
  
All night long  
  
Take me away to another place Rescue me Save me, save me, save me All night long Take me away to another place Rescue me Save me, save me, save me  
  
All night long Take me away to another place Rescue me Save me, save me, save me All night long Take me away to another place Rescue me Save me, save me  
  
Save me 


End file.
